A MI QUERIDO MAESTRO
by Puchiko Hiwatari
Summary: Si, eso sucedió a mi tierno grado de caballera Jedi, es cierto que existe una radical diferencia de edades y más discordante el hecho de que seamos de distintas especies, es decir, él un kel dor y yo una humana, pero él siempre será mi querido maestro.


**¡Hola a todos! **

**De nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a subir un fic je je je **

**El personaje donde quiero centrar mi historia es al Maestro Jedi Plo Koon y es que es mi jedi favorito, me inspira tranquilidad y sabiduría además su voz tanto en español como en inglés me encanta X3 y también, al no haber fics en español acerca de él decidí escribirle uno así que creo que será el primero ^w^ ¿Me pregunto porque no hay muchos fics de otros personajes de Star Wars en español que no sean los principales (dícese Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, etc)? ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**El personaje del Maestro Jedi Plo Koon pertenece al magnífico George Lucas y Ran es un personaje creado por mi imaginación.**

**A MI QUERIDO MAESTRO**

Regresaba de una misión de paz junto con la jedi Bultar Swan, después de dar mi informe al canciller Palpatine, me apresure rápido a las habitaciones de los Maestros Jedi. Sentí una punzada en el corazón al llegarme la notificación del acontecimiento del ataque a las naves dirigidas por el Maestro Plo Koon por la nave separatista _Malevolencia_ y a su consecuente pérdida de la comunicación con las naves republicanas.

El Maestro Jedi Plo Koon fue seleccionado como mi maestro cuando yo me gradué como padawan, debido a mis ideales pacíficos, el Maestro Plo Koon me había enseñado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo combinada con el manejo del sable de luz, en muchas ocasiones, solo utilizada para la defensa y en la actualidad, ya convertida en una cabellera jedi, a causa por mi tenacidad, continuaba entrenándome para dominar algunas técnicas telequinéticas.*

Mi relación con el Maestro Plo Koon fue siempre amena y respetuosa, era muy poco frecuente cuando caíamos en algún altercado, de hecho, si fuera el caso, era provocada por mi actitud tozuda y juguetona. Desde el momento en que me lo presentaron como mi maestro, me nació una gran admiración y sublimidad hacia él, me decía a mi misma que era el mejor de todos los Maestros Jedi que existían en el Templo, y agradecía desde el más fondo de mi ser al Consejo Jedi por haberme convertido en la aprendiz de él.

Mi enajenación me llevó a esforzarme mucho en los entrenamientos y batallas contra los separatistas con el único fin de no decepcionar a mi Maestro Plo Koon. Al cabo de un tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de presentarme a las pruebas para Caballero Jedi y finalmente dejar de ser una padawan. Después de eso, ya no pude estar cerca del Maestro Plo Koon y un extraño sentimiento se embargó de mi sin saber lo que significaba, sin embargo, me producía que lo extrañara y cada vez que lo veía me ponía nerviosa y muy feliz a la vez, pero como una seria jedi lo tenía que ignorar.

Una vez, después de una tediosa misión, llegué ya noche a mi habitación, estaba muy cansada y para el colmo, la puerta de mi recamara no quería abrir, por alguna razón se había descompuesto. Iba a contactar a los droides de mantenimiento hasta que me topé con el Maestro Plo Koon y me preguntó que hacía tan tarde fuera de mi cuarto y yo sin más remedio tuve que explicarle mi situación. Él se rió haciendo que yo me sonrojara por vergüenza, creo que se percató de ello porque dejó de hacerlo y me asió del hombro para prosiguiente invitarme a su recamara a pasar la noche y expresarme que mejor arreglara el problema de mi puerta al día siguiente ¿Tan cansada me veía? Como sea, la invitación me cayó de sorpresa pero aún así acepté sin vacilar, fue como si mi subconsciente hubiera contestado por mi.

Desde ese momento, mis visitas nocturnas se volvieron frecuentes y, casi siempre trataban para comentar temas de mejores estrategias en las misiones que se nos encomendaban donde la mayoría de las veces me daba consejos a mí. A lo largo de un periodo, me confió su clave para entrar a su cuarto, claro, con la condición que no se la revelara a nadie, transformándose las reuniones nocturnas en hospedajes nocturnas para mi, siendo mi cama el sofá y volviéndome en su cocinera y ama de hogar oficial en las mañanas, tal vez, ese trabajo era tonto ya que para eso existían los droides de servicio pero a mi me encantaba hacerlo, solo para mi maestro. Aunque parezca increíble, mi entusiasmo y fuerza incrementaron más. Realmente, estaba anegada de regocijo porque todos los días o es decir, casi siempre podía ver de nuevo a mi Maestro Plo Koon y parecía que a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

Ya caía la noche cuando entre a la habitación de mi maestro, era muy vasta a comparación del mío además que tenía una dilatada vista panorámica a la ciudad de Coruscant gracias a sus grandes ventanales. Conservaba una mesurada sencillez y elegancia tanto como lo era el maestro, sin ostentaciones o decoraciones superfluas. Había siempre un aire en el cuarto que me producía sosiego y paz, además que mantenía ese aroma tan característico de él, como una mezcla de tierra fresca e incienso. Perdida en mis sensaciones no advertí la entrada de alguien en la habitación hasta que una mano se poso sobre mi hombro provocando que regresara de mis ensueños y volteara.

—Pequeña Ran, ya te hacía durmiendo en el sillón.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir progresivamente y tuve la extraña sensación que mis mejillas sufrieron una metamorfosis volviéndose melocotones pero inmediatamente, un profuso alivio reboso mi ser interior al vislumbrar a mi querido maestro Plo Koon en total integridad. Como por arte de un mecanismo robótico a control remoto, me abalance hacia mi maestro abrazándolo con gran estrujo y exaltación ocasionando que diéramos repentinamente un viaje al suelo. Si en algo me podrían describir los soldados clones es que a veces solía ser muy brusca en mis acciones. Reparé en la situación en que nos encontrábamos — y es que era la primera vez que pasaba algo así con mi maestro—, me levante de él en automático quedando de rodillas en el suelo y poniéndome más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—¡P-perdón! … ¡Discúlpeme maestro por mi gran torpeza!— me incline varias veces en son de disculpa hacia mi maestro y con la pena y culpa imperándome que solo causaba que mi maestro riera con parsimonia.

—Si apenas nos hemos visto hace tres días — dijo con toda la calma del mundo a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—¡Pero usted estuvo en peligro y nadie sabía su paradero!

—Creo que eso nos enfrentamos los Jedi la mayoría de los días pequeña Ran. Ya deberías de tenerlo en cuenta.

—Si…lo sé pero…yo realmente estaba muy preocupada por usted — mi cabeza ladeo a un lado hacia abajo, quizás fue un movimiento inconsciente de mi cuerpo para que mi maestro no notara mi melancolía pero como un maestro Jedi y miembro del Consejo Jedi era muy difícil ocultarle algo.

—Pequeña Ran, mírame — tomo mis hombros con sus garras-manos y acto seguido se agacho hasta quedar su rostro frente al mío e inexplicablemente mi rostro giro hacia la de él, gotas perladas brotaron de mis ojos discurriendo un camino de agua salada a través de mis mejillas.

—Discúlpeme maestro, debo de estar cansada — atiné a decir, no sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

—No tengas vergüenza, eres todavía una joven Jedi y es tu deber entender tus emociones y explorar tus sentimientos para alcanzar la paz —expresó con una tranquilidad conmovedora secando mis lagrimas con sus largos dedos con una suavidad inimaginable , o al menos eso percibí, ya que el maestro poseía una piel que antes solía parecerme pedregosa —. Recuerda el Código Jedi.

_No existe emoción, solo existe paz_.

—Aunque admito que pueda sonar una paradoja porque tú misma los estas experimentando. Por eso, examina paulatinamente tus emociones y sentimientos _mi pequeña padawan_.

No sabía si hubiera sido producto de mi mente, pero si lo fuese, me había llamado como cuando era su aprendiz. No me aventure a preguntárselo, de por sí, esta situación se estaba tornando "desconocida" para mi temprana vida. Ni en un millón de años luz me hubiera imaginado tener tal acercamiento con el Maestro Plo Koon, pudiera esto sonar a una exageración pero era increíblemente inverosímil. Está bien, tenía toda la razón mi maestro al explicarme que era mi tarea escudriñar mis emociones y sentimientos ya que soy finalmente una Jedi, pero…

— Vamos a tomar una siesta, necesitamos reponer energías gastadas en misiones…

—¡Maestro! — llamé atajándolo e induciendo que parara su marcha a sus aposentos y quedando soslayo hacia mí.

— Dime pequeña Ran…

—Yo…creo… ¡Que usted se merece un masaje por todo lo que arriesgo en la misión y eso contando su vida! — espete atropellando mis palabras para que después, reparara en lo que había escupido debido a que mi maestro levanto el ceño ¿¡Qué cometas me estaba ocurriendo!?

El maestro Plo Koon sin mencionar alguna palabra se aproximó a mí y para mi sorpresa me envolvió con un brazo la espalda instigándome a caminar, arrastrándome hacia su aposento. Nunca lo había visto, en el centro se situaba una cama tamaño matrimonial tendida con sutileza con unas cobijas lisas y de color arena, a sus costados se encontraban unas mesitas de noche donde sobre ellas se hallaban unas lámparas rectangulares, altas y blancas; el suelo de su recamara era cubierto por un tapete de borrego café-rojizo y claro, no podía faltar el indiscutible ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón hacia la ciudad nocturna.

—Ponte cómoda _mi pequeña Ran_ — me soltó y se cerró la puerta de su habitación dejándome sola con un pensamiento inconcebible en mi mente alucinante ¡Si! ¡Eso era! ¡Mi mente alucinante! : ¡Me llamó mi pequeña Ran! Esta noche estaba siendo subyugada por un poder que me ponía fuera de mis cabales y que únicamente lograba un delirio azuzado en mí, tal vez, pensar mucho en mi maestro durante mi anterior misión me había afectado mucho —. Me avisas cuando ya pueda entrar.

—¡Claro maestro Plo! — No, definitivamente esto era más que real — ¡No tardare!

De acuerdo, me convencí que esta inverosímil situación estaba espeluznantemente pasando ¡Por supuesto! ¡El masaje! Esa es la razón de porque me trajo aquí, si seré tan quisquillosa, aunque ¿desde cuándo es afecto a los masajes? Decidí ignorarlo, y pensé que ahora el problema es que aquí no tenía pijama, me pregunto si lo habrá olvidado mi maestro. Como sea, solo pensé en una opción dado a las circunstancias.

— ¡Ya puede pasar!

De pronto, la puerta abrió automáticamente dejando entrar a mi maestro que inmediatamente se me quedo mirando con un mohín curioso.

—No se enoje conmigo, deje mi pijama guardada en la sala y no quise molestarlo más en ir a buscarla para que ya descanse — me había metido en las sabanas que ahora me parecían tersas y acogedoras con el único inconveniente que me encontraba ataviada con sola mi ropa interior —. Y no crea que soy una pervertida pero le tengo una gran confianza — reí tontamente volviéndose mis mejillas coloradas como el rojo carmesí.

Bueno, fui una sinvergüenza con mi autoinvitación y acción precipitada ¡En que líos me mete mi maestro!

—¿Confianza, eh? — mi maestro Plo comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta superior de Jedi —un estilo de abrigo con capucha —, quedándose solo con sus pantalones, permitiéndome vislumbrar su torso y brazos esculpidos con delicadeza, no toscos, no lánguidos aunque se mostraban copiosos de estigmas y surcos propios de su especie extraterrestre, los kel dor. Abrió su ropero extrayendo una bata de noche, sedosa y de color vino con lo cual cubrió su extremidad superior desnuda amarrándolo con una cinta de la misma tela por su cintura y finalmente, se retiro sus pantalones y botas —. Yo también te la demuestro a ti.

— ¿Cómo?

Mi maestro Plo Koon, un Jedi que adueñaba una gran Fuerza, un Alto General del Ejército de la Republica y sin duda, un miembro oficial del Consejo Jedi, se había acostado deliberadamente a un lado de mi, acobijándose, emplazando su mirada en el techo y colocando sus garras-manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.

—¿Maestro? ¿Listo para el masaje? — inquirí escrupulosa de lo que estaba sucediendo y queriendo pensar que realmente el maestro Plo amaba los masajes ¿curioso, no?

—No es necesario, dime ¿Qué es lo que estas sintiendo en este momento? — preguntó con voz resuelta, ecuánime y continuando en su posición postrada en el lecho.

—Yo…— empecé a percibir unos golpecitos en mi pecho como si alguien me los estuviera propinando a diferencia de que eran cálidos e iban incrementando su ritmo, la temperatura de mi cuerpo a la vez se elevaba, coloreando más mis pómulos de carmesí, mis sentidos únicamente presenciaban la esencia de mi maestro y tuve la sensación de que mi cuerpo reclamaba un acercamiento más intimo.

No pude evitarlo, de repente el pudor se había esfumado, recargue mi cuerpo jovial y semidesnudo —ya ignoraba por completo que lo estaba— a un lado del cuerpo de mi maestro y deposite mis manos y cabeza en el pecho fuerte de él. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo que él respondería a mis acciones denodadas.** El asombro se asomo al cabo del tiempo al no haber inmutación de parte de mi maestro, eso me tranquilizo mucho.

—Buenas noches maestro — musite sin tener la intención de levantar mis parpados para exponer a la vista mis órganos visuales.

—No me has contestado a la pregunta.

—Yo me siento muy feliz de que usted este conmigo esta noche _mi querido maestro Plo Koon_ — solté sin vacilaciones, a esta altura creo que ya no importaba si mi honestidad resultara tan rotunda.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso _mi querida y pequeña Ran_.

Mi maestro Plo deshizo su agarre de sus garras-manos, se incorporo con un movimiento etéreo hacia mí y me rodeo con sus imponentes y fuertes brazos. Fue la primera vez que pude percatarme de la fantástica calidez de su cuerpo aunque tuviera puesta la bata de noche y yo espontáneamente lo abrace por el cuello encarando nuestros rostros alborozados. Esta oportunidad fue única, pude observar detenidamente sus facciones tan cercas de mi, sin embargo, me quedaba la duda de cómo sería globalmente sin sus gafas y máscara de gas ¿Sus ojos serían tan hermosos como lo era él? Quizás algún día lo descubriría.

—Yo también me preocupe por ti _mi pequeña Ran_ — expreso con una sinceridad embelesadora retirándome tiernamente un mechón de cabello de mi frente con su largo dedo.

—Yo lo quiero mucho maestro Plo, nunca me apartare de usted —confesé resueltamente y me envolví en él rodeando mis brazos en su cuello y colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo también _mi_ _pequeña ex-padawan._

Si, eso sucedió a mi tierno grado de caballera Jedi, es cierto que existe una radical diferencia de edades y más discordante el hecho de que seamos de distintas especies, es decir, él un kel dor y yo una humana, pero él siempre será mi querido maestro.

**NOTAS DEL ONE-SHOT:**

***Según en la biografía del Maestro Jedi Plo Koon, él era un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de la telequinesia por eso hago referencia que Plo le enseño a mi personaje ese estilo de pelea y además, el arte de los poderes telequinéticos. **

**** Mi beta me recomendó poner el significado de esta palabra "denodado" : adj. atrevido, intrépido, esforzado. Referencia: Diccionario Esencial de la Lengua Española Ed. Larousse.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero que les haya gustado sinceramente esta historia que a lo mejor suene inédito que algo así haga el maestro Plo Koon pero me pareció realmente interesante imaginármelo en una situación así y porque no, hemos visto en el Universo de Star Wars que no solo Anakin Skywalker descubrió el amor je je**

**Cualquier comentario será como siempre muy bien bienvenido y les agradezco mucho por haberse tomado su tiempo para leer este querido fic que desde hace tiempo tenía ya muchas ganas de publicarlo pero por una cosa u otra no lo hacía hasta ahora je je Muchos saludos a ustedes lectores! ^u^**


End file.
